rhyariafandomcom-20200216-history
Dikaya
The Dikaya are a breed of wild horse native to the Khibiny Mountain Ranges. Prized for their stamina and versatility, they range the higher mountain valleys and peaks. They are rarely found in the foothills or lowlands. Domestication and Use Historically, the Dikaya are allowed to roam free and breed in the wild. The Highlanders maintain a benevolent association with the horses so when a weanling is caught for domestication, it does not tend to traumatize the herds. In fact, during particularly harsh winters, the Highland peoples see that food is available for the horse herds...hay, grains, maize, etc. Periodically, a herd is rounded up and the young horses culled for training. Training is a many years long process. Nothing heavier than a light training saddle touches a Dikaya's back until they are fully grown and developed, four years old. During the years leading up to being gentled to saddle, they are trained in harness and on long lines and begin developing their agility, movements, and learning voice commands. It is rare for a war horse to enter service prior to its seventh or eighth year. Use in the Guard When a young man or woman enters Guard service, they are assigned an older horse for their term of service. Should they elect to remain in the Guard, they will be required to choose a young animal and train it up themselves thus creating a strong bond between Guard and animal. That animal remains with them for life even if, as it ages out of service, the Guard has to train and develop others. Almost all Dikaya are cross-trained so that one animal can serve many purposes. Distinguishing Features Color: Solid dark colors dominate the breed with black, blood bay and chestnut being the most common. Gray is rare and mixed colors (roans, piebalds, etc.) are even rarer. One of the highest prized are the true golden horses, palominos. Conformation: Powerfully muscled, agile with elegant action, thick mane and tail (often wavy), feathering on lower legs (fetlocks). The breed has powerful overall conformation and good bone structure, with what is sometimes called a "Baroque" body type. Dikaya have long, arched necks and well-chiseled, short-eared, "Spanish-type" heads. They have powerful, sloping shoulders, compact, muscular bodies with strong, sloping hindquarters and low-set tails. Their limbs are comparatively short and strong. To be accepted as breeding stock in the FPS studbook, a stallion must pass a rigorous approval process. Movement: Although the breed's conformation resembles that of a light draft horse, Dikaya are quite graceful and nimble for their size. Their stride tends to be long and floating although well-trained Dikaya can shorten their stride and perform many dressage movements with ease. Their gait makes them a pleasure to ride when one has to be in the saddle for long hours at a time. Temperament: For all their size, Dikaya tend to be even tempered and somewhat gentle although not without spirit. Distribution Purebred Dikaya are found only in the Highlands although it is possible the breed is taking hold in some areas of the lowlands as domestically bred animals. Dikaya5.jpg Dikaya.jpg Dikaya3.jpg Dikaya1.jpg